


心尖上的愛情

by springtoffee



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee





	心尖上的愛情

金三角  
(Double B/ 彬振 / Bo煥)

 

Jinhwan

我放慢腳步看他們前行，那相似的背影如此美好。  
為什麼我如此難過?  
愛一人就是希望他能幸福快樂，即使給予的人不是我…。

三個人的感情，實在太過擁擠。  
你看，連他們也不曾發覺，在後方停下腳步的我。  
遠遠的，看著他們離去。

 

……………….

 

我們三個是所謂的青梅竹馬，十四五歲的年紀少不更事，為了追逐遠在天邊的夢想，鼓起勇氣離鄉背井，一個人獨自來到繁華的大城市裡，在這裡彼此相伴，成為知己。

一整天的練習過後，唯一能休憩的時間裡，我們一起坐在天台上，外頭繽紛五彩的霓虹燈，紛亂迷惑的光線遮蔽天空，我再也看不見家鄉裡滿天星辰，像是長河般的Milkyway，突然覺得特別孤單，連和老家唯一相連的天空也變了色彩。

金知元坐在旁邊長長的嘆口氣。

他說在維吉尼亞的時候總覺得天空大得驚人，躺在他們家門前的長椅上，夜空就像一張大絲綢被子，柔柔滑滑的籠罩著，側耳傾聽可以聽見草叢裡的紡織娘低低鳴叫著。  
那時候總想，如果能快點回到韓國該有多好，誰知道，有一天他竟然會開始想念起維吉尼亞，那個應該算是另一個家鄉的地方。

“韓彬你呢?”

我們回頭看著中間雙手交叉當作枕頭的人，他發出綿長的鼻息，早就不知什麼時候睡熟了。我覺得有點兒心疼，年紀比我小的孩子，卻因為能力強，承擔了比我們更多的工作和責任。

“你們昨天又熬夜了?”

我把搭在肩上的外套往他身上披，金知元解開自己腰間搭著的襯衫也安安靜靜蓋在他身上。

“是他。這次月末評鑑說要加一首Rap為主的，昨天臨時才說，只剩下十天，韓彬說要先把節奏抓下來，這樣比較快。我猜他又在工作室隨便瞇一下就來練習了吧。” 一臉憐惜的，金知元將衣角壓了壓，讓裸露的皮膚能好好的被遮蓋住。

我看著韓彬，又看了看金知元，最後將目光轉向天際。

我們就好像在天邊的一朵雲，無法自主的被風吹著跑。對不可知的未來無法可想，只能跟時間賽跑，每日每日追趕著演示期限，在那之前拚了命譜曲、寫詞、練歌、練舞。

背歌詞，跟旋律，咬字發音和情緒轉折。聲樂老師說要把歌唱得好像自己的，感情得融入才能夠打動人心。

排舞老師要求我們群刀舞絕對整齊劃一，抬手的角度、轉身的速度、下巴仰角、踢腿高度等等，只要一個不對就全體從頭再來。

偶像是極限職業吧? 壓力如此大、競爭如此激烈的地方，還沒有過勞死真是運氣好。

“你該勸勸他別把自己逼這麼緊。” 才躺下沒多久就馬上不省人事的金韓彬，是該有多辛苦多累呢。

“哥你說吧! 韓彬只聽你的話。” 金知元看向我，眼底的神情讓我心頭一跳。

話是這麼說，睡著的人可能因為冷或者正在長身體，突然抽動了一下。  
金知元很自然的伸手握住他的手，另一隻手拍了拍他的肩，得到安全感與掌心的溫暖，金韓彬側過身往金知元身側靠。

”起風了，哥你坐過來一點吧。” 照顧好金韓彬，金知元倒是記起一旁的我來。  
我莫名其妙的將身子挪了挪，補足了因為韓彬轉身而多出來的空隙。  
金知元將握韓彬的手換了邊，空下來的手越過中間的人來到我的肩頭。  
”我們哥不要感冒才行。” 

金知元的體溫高，掛在肩膀的手臂透過薄薄的衣物直接印燙在皮膚上，非常溫暖。

我有一點感動。

難怪金韓彬常黏著他，金知元就是這樣溫暖的人啊。嘴裡不饒人開著玩笑，卻總是默默的照顧著身旁的人。看起來大剌剌凡事無所謂的他，內心也有纖細的一面，只對他在意的人和在意的事。

那個時候我就知道，能有他陪伴的一定是最幸福的人。

“几南尼，我餓了。” 終於醒過來的睡公子，揉著眼這樣跟我說。  
“餓了跟我說幹嘛? 為什麼不跟金知元說?” 故意這樣開玩笑。  
“南尼是哥啊!” 兩個人理所當然地喊。

只有找人付錢的時候是哥，我就知道。這兩個傢伙對我可是從來不說敬語，聽聽，還几南、南尼這樣的亂喊。

“去你的。”  
“『王奶奶的手』集合，最慢的付錢啊。” 我才說著要起身，金知元早就一咕嚕爬了起來，快步往前衝了。  
“喂喂喂，我剛睡醒，腳還是麻的啊。” 金韓彬急著喊。

我沒有辦法只好回頭攙他一把，哪知道他一被我拉起身就直直掠過我往外竄。

“哥不好意思，我說錯了。我麻的是手不是腿~~”  
好吧，又是我請客，這小兔崽子們。

 

………………

 

你看，不管過往有多麼令人難忘，時間不會因為人們惆悵而停下腳步，還是理所當然的繼續向前。

第二次生存賽開始的時候，我們都已經在公司待了將近四個年頭。  
那年我已經21歲。比我小的他們，一個成為20歲、一個則是未滿19歲的青年。

不再是青春少年的我們，除了不屈不饒繼續往立下的志向前進之外，已經沒有別的後路。

同時，我發現前一年WIN的比賽中落選之後，這兩個人似乎浴火的鳳凰，脫胎換骨重生了一般，抖落了稚氣和青澀的外衣，埋首工作室好像把那裡當成家，幾天不回宿舍是常見的事。

我不再執意留下來等他們完成工作，帶著允亨、晙會、東赫練習反而是我最常做的事。我們既同樣是主攻歌唱，又需要先把舞蹈排練到一定的進度，這樣等韓彬和知元結束他們的部分時，加入進來比較不花時間。

允亨、晙會和東赫都是非常好的孩子。  
還會尊敬的喊我哥，幫我拿東西，服務周到。

但不知為什麼，當年坐在天台上看著首爾狹窄黯淡天空的孤獨感，再度浮現心頭。

尤其是看見被稱為BI和Bobby的兩人隻身在SMTM舞台上，聚光燈打在他們身上，熠熠發著光。原來這就是舞台體質，這就是Rapper氣場。

他們倆人好像展起長翼的雄鷹，一瞬間衝破雲霄，直破萬里。  
靠在一起搭著肩互相扶持，分在舞台兩端也風華絕代各自精采。

在台下的我隨著演出拍紅了掌心。  
原來我們是不一樣的人哪! 我第一次有如此深的體會。  
有些事情不是憑靠努力就可以得到的，有些人天生是明星，金韓彬是，金知元也是。

而我金振煥，我不知道自己到底離他們有多遠，也不知道是否還能堅定地走下去。如果，無法和他們並肩同行，好歹不能當拖累他們的後腿，我暗暗這樣對自己發誓。

 

………………….

 

休息室裡，同時參加兩個節目的金知元和金韓彬總是才化著妝就點頭像是小鳥啄米。負責的Cody姐姐乾脆讓助理直接扶著他們的腦袋，盡可能快速的進行髮妝的部分，然後讓他們頭靠著頭肩靠著肩，在沙發上睡得天昏地暗。

我用毛毯將他們兩人一起裹住，兩個人的體溫更舒適，休息室冷氣常常太強，一不小心很容易感冒。然後把毫不在意他人自在高音開嗓的具晙會和總是跟著舞動的金東赫一起推到另一小房間裡。

“哥，這樣太不公平了。”

把大房間留給兩個睡神，小房間擠進一堆人。  
我當然知道這樣不公平。

怎麼說呢。總歸一句竹馬情誼，其他人不會懂我們三在最初那一年一起受過的苦和辛酸，他們身上肩負的重量或許我無法跟著擔，那我好歹用自己的方法關懷照顧他們。

不過我想，現在我可能也不太懂了。他們倆個本質這麼像，或許他們才是所謂的青梅竹馬、所謂的知己吧。

不像我總是和金知元說話不到兩句就鬥起嘴來，韓彬和Bobby的思維模式更相近，他們總是很快達成同一陣線的共識，然後一起圍攻我。  
都是小打小鬧，其實完全不必在意的。但很偶爾心情較為低落的時候，看著他們哥倆好你一搭我一唱的琴瑟和鳴，我總有被排拒在外的感傷。

他們擁有彼此，有共同語言，努力的方向一樣，工作模式也相近，那我何必硬要參和在裡頭，還要他們偶爾分神出來招呼我?

我不是這麼沒眼色的人。  
畢竟充其量我只是剛好在相同的時期，一起出現在身旁，幸運的能和他們走過一段的人哪。誰都有可能，只是剛好是我罷了。

現在呢?

看著他們舞台上攬著彼此，跟著旋律炸出一串連珠炮，台下的康妮們眼中泛著星光，如癡如醉的看著他們。我想我的神情應該也像康妮們一樣，對於能散發如此魅力的兩人感到羨慕又欣慰。

韓彬的rap清亮有辨識力，還有一股純情青澀的味道。我不知道已經成年的韓彬身上為什麼總有著如少年般的純淨，或許和他單純的性格與一往無前眼中只有音樂的腦袋有關。單純的人，才會一直保持著童稚的心，而那是做人最重要的道理。

金知元身上也有同樣的氣息。天真又頑皮，自在不做作，和韓彬不同的地方是隨著年紀漸長，身高長高了肩膀也寬了之後，他的身上同時可以散發出一股男性灑脫的魅力。他本人恐怕不自覺，揮灑著天然菸嗓遊走舞台之上，舉手投足每個頓點，腰跨的扭動總會讓粉絲們狂亂不已。

我想ikon有著這兩個人，實在是非常的幸運。  
我，曾經有過他們相伴，也非常的幸運。

這樣的兩個人，可以彼此扶持，給予勇氣，排除萬難，他們可以砥志礪行。  
他們的道路寬敞，有許多可能性等著他們去探索、去達成。

他們之間，可以沒有我。  
而我，失去了他們，又該何去何從?

 

…………………….  
…………………….

 

Bobby

我有一個喜歡的人，從剛認識至今已經邁入第九個年頭。

那年毅然決然的回韓國，完全是初生之犢不怕虎的邁入公司大門。  
“請好好栽培我吧。”  
這句話現在聽起來說有多幼稚就有多幼稚，過多的自信和決心，從踏入練習室的第一天起就幾乎被消磨殆盡。

自以為運動神經強、四肢協調性好，面對完全不曾接觸過的舞蹈，我像隻笨拙的熊，左腳踩了右腳，然後毫無辦法的又停了下來。

“沒關係，再試一次吧，我們之前也這樣。”  
說話的是臉頰圓潤眉眼溫柔的那一個，另一個人則是用觀察的神情看著我，我有一點忐忑，心想可能是自己太笨拙，一再重複練習，惹得哥哥不高興了。

後來我才知道，他們的確一個是我哥，一個是我弟，可惜不是我以為的那一個排列方式。

好吧，我有了一個眉宇很殺的弟弟，和性格很真摯柔軟的哥。  
而這件事是我已經用最尊敬的語詞畢恭畢敬的問候金韓彬一兩個禮拜之後，金振煥也就是溫柔的大哥才疑惑的問我，

“金知元，你該不會不知道韓彬比你小吧? 為什麼老跟他說敬語?”  
“哈哈，啊… 哈哈哈，當然不是。只是覺得… 應該要尊敬前輩…哈哈哈。” 我尷尬的打哈哈，卻換來對方一臉鄙視。  
“尊敬前輩… 那你老跟我說半語是…”  
“………… 哥，我錯了。”

乾脆的認錯，我的確以為金振煥是弟弟，金韓彬才是哥。結果換得小拳頭爆栗一顆，好吧，誰看誰都會跟我一樣誤會的啊。  
誰叫韓彬這麼有殺氣，而當哥的又這麼軟綿綿。

 

……………

 

對這個哥是親近，是依賴，是我當時人生地不熟，內心惶恐不安時，堅定我信心，給予我鼓勵與關懷，是我最喜歡的，像支柱一般的存在。

只是不知什麼時候，這份依賴和喜愛變了質，我的喜歡多很多，對他的注意力多更多。我想… 很有可能是我開始老做夢夢見他的時候轉變的吧。

夢裡的他有很多不可道人言的姿態，一開始我太害羞了，練習時都不敢往他身上看，害怕腦海中殘留的印象會和真實的他混在一起。因為這樣，他還常常吼我，”Bobby，練習居然分心，你想死嗎?” 這樣的開我玩笑，我則是低著腦袋摸著頭髮，呵呵呵的苦笑。

身邊的人來來去去，最後固定了幾個弟弟，成為一個堅實的團體。我們的生活大抵還是不變，作詞作曲，舞蹈練習，運動健身，語言對應等等。

我本想，那或許是青春期的衝動，身旁沒有戀愛對象也沒能和異性有過多接觸，又因為鏡頭前總得摟摟抱抱增添團魂，還加上那哥隨著年紀增長越來越水靈柔嫩的關係，是這樣種種的移情作用，以至於我對他的看法跑了偏。

我不是一個喜歡隱忍的人，比起默默的暗戀，我更傾向直接出手爭取。

正當我確定了自己心意，打算找機會和那哥聊一聊，尋找談話時機的時候，這才發現，自己之前有多麼自我，不曾好好注意周遭人們的變化。也或者我根本太盲目，對許多顯而易見的事實，下意識的視而不見吧。

就好像金韓彬將性格中少見的溫情留給他振煥哥，金振煥對韓彬也絕對不一般。

從來沒有等過我下班的金振煥，總是一個人留在練習室裡等金韓彬結束工作，即使很多時候空等了老半天，被豁然發現的金韓彬趕著回去了，下一次仍是依然故我。他總說，我得要練習啊，又不是特意等你。但很偶爾韓彬工作順利提早結束了的時候，他又會東西一收包一提的說，那我也差不多了，一起走吧。

又好比同樣是對他開玩笑，金振煥對我絕對是嘴上不饒人，那哥牙尖嘴利腦袋轉得快得不得了，我說他一句，他可是能轉個彎懟回我三句還不帶重複的。直說到我求饒的喊，明明我才是rapper，卻diss不過我們家主唱大人，饒命饒命。他才抿著唇挑眉對我傲嬌的笑。

他對韓彬可不是這樣的，如果韓彬對他說了什麼玩笑話，他會用有點無辜又小小委屈的表情顧作生氣的看著他，然後等著金韓彬來哄。

誰看過金韓彬哄人了?

沒有，絕大多數的人只看過金韓彬練舞和錄音時候好像惡魔的樣子，畢竟他是工作上絕對嚴厲對自己更苛責的人。被他劈頭罵完還覺得他罵的真對的人，不在少數，只有對金振煥，金韓彬恐怕把他一生中全部的好耐性都交付出來了。

“哥，不能再來一次嗎?”  
“哥，我覺得你可以做得更好。”  
“振煥哥，你真的很重要，這裡一定得唱好啊。”

這樣半稱讚半鼓勵的，的確會讓喜歡聽讚美的金振煥做得更好。  
可就苦了跟在後面唱的東赫和允亨，默默累積的煩躁，總會在下一個人身上加倍出現。

 

……………

 

金韓彬很喜歡掐人脖子，說錯了，正確的說法是 – 金韓彬很喜歡掐他振煥哥的脖子。

當他開始身高抽長，漸漸比金振煥高出半個腦袋的時候，金韓彬的手就不曾從金振煥身上放下來過。當然，沒長高之前也沒有。

只是身高相仿時，攀肩搭背的看起來挺像哥兒倆好。  
現在高出許多，他可以輕易將金振煥攬在懷裡，尤其當天氣稍冷，怕冷的韓彬直接拿他體溫高的振煥哥當火爐，攬著掛著抱著靠著不鬆手。

掐脖子的情況則更是曖昧極了。卡著脖子好像抓住蛇的三吋命門，金韓彬是這樣不讓眼前的金振煥退走，而後低頭幾乎額碰額的對他說些什麼。

其實是說什麼還是做什麼，根本沒人知道。  
每回都是不小心看著的，在哪個門後或者是邊間轉角。

我想，他們在一起了吧。

沒有哪個人願意被誰這麼禁錮著對待，更別說是其實性格其實有硬氣一面的金振煥。那非得是他在意的人吧，否則練過拳腳的金振煥，不早把人打翻在地?

我說不出內心翻湧的是醋勁、悵然還是別的些什麼。

該感謝他們顧及了情誼，沒有直接展現在我面前讓我吃狗糧，私底下戀愛檯面上還穩固著保有工作的責任心專業度，沒有落下一分一毫。  
還是該難過自己不是被選擇的那一個，他們倆個擁有了彼此，而我最終只能默默祝福，在團體工作生活中，努力維持一個不遠卻也近不了的距離?

“Bobby什麼時候又刺的?”  
“回家的時候跟哥哥一起。”  
“很好看啊，在腳踝上。我也想去刺一個…”  
“…… 哥就不用了吧。”

像是腳鍊一般，我是愛情的囚徒，在泥沼中寸步難行。  
我只想時時刻刻謹記，不去破壞眼前的美好，即使那痛苦即將讓我死去。

 

………………………………………  
………………………………………

 

Hanbin

我一直以為他會是我的，所以我如此放心，毫不在意的。  
直到後來我才知道，他從來不屬於我。  
我的自負、我的驕傲自滿看起來如此可笑，如此愚蠢。

是什麼時候改變的呢?  
或許什麼都沒有變。

是的，不變的是對我，變的是對他。

我的振煥哥依舊細心體貼，為了埋首工作便忘卻一切的我打理了不少生活瑣事。提醒我吃飯，叮嚀我睡覺，天氣熱了冷了刮風下雨，他總會照看著不讓我著涼生病。對我是好言好語，甚至可以說是百依百順。  
只要我說的，他總是站我這邊，當我看向他時，他則給我一個甜蜜的微笑。

是因為這樣，所以我才誤會的吧?

真正的感情不該只有甜密貼心的一面，金振煥的另一面，我永遠看不到。

可是，有一個人看到了。

 

……………..

 

金知元，我們的Bobby哥。  
看起來大大剌剌，亂糟糟，生性自由不受拘束，卻有他溫情體貼的一面，而那一面給了金振煥。

在金知元面前的金振煥絕不是在我面前那般懂事知心的模樣，說是撒潑撒野也不為過的，他會老遠的跑過來飛撲在金知元身上，將他撞得哀嚎連連，然後兩個人扭打在一團。

力氣老大的金知元可以很輕易的壓制住他，但是當哥哥的人完全不會有當哥的自覺，嘴一張細牙一咬，就可以在金知元手臂上留下一排珍珠般大小的齒痕。

“給Bobby當紀念品。” 金振煥這樣使壞笑著說。  
“誰要啊!” 金知元跳著腳怒喊。

是這樣又搥又打，嘴上還三句不離損人。  
金振煥對哪個弟弟都挺好的，看見誰被大家開玩笑圍攻了，還會最後打圓場，其實他也沒那麼怎樣，你們別這麼說了的，是這樣好好安慰弟弟們的心靈。

但是對金知元則是毫無顧忌。

“你長的不醜，只是不好看。”  
“金知元你真的平凡的好像隨手撕開的發糕。”  
“去參加那節目跟我們沒關係，醜的是你不是IKON。”

雖然後頭可能還潤飾一番，說些什麼任何化妝對Bobby總是特別合適，這人變化無雙能有百變造型，讓人羨慕云云，但前頭幾乎算是狠毒的批判，金振煥的嘴壞只會針對金知元。

這使得每回聽著金振煥對我百般稱讚，內心都感到酸澀的發苦。  
是的，我很認真，也很努力，有領導力其實是拐著彎說我兇我也知道的，但這些都是工作上的我，私底下的我呢，難道就沒有任何吸引你的地方?

金振煥會說我最喜歡B.I了，然後轉頭說，最討厭的是Bobby。

我不知道金振煥自己知不知道，能在面前做最真實的自己的人，才是那人心底最放心最自在也最喜歡的人。

所以他即使在鏡頭前也可以毫不在意的一屁股往金知元身上坐，也完全不介意對方將他的肚子當抱枕。

而鏡頭下微笑著招呼照顧完我了後，轉頭則是一臉倦容的對著金知元說，”Bobby我累了，今天睡你的房。”  
然後會聽到金知元抱怨連連 “不要，好熱，你別來搞我，走開…。”，  
說是這樣說，金知元也不會真扯開抱著他的手臂不撒手的金振煥，然後故意讓他得逞，搶在前面一滾身趴到床上最好的位置，躺成大字型直接霸佔了金知元的床。

我默默的退開，完全不想知道那沒有獨立筒彈簧床墊只鋪張軟墊的床，那兩個人是怎麼擠出兩個人身型的位置，安安穩穩的睡到天亮。

雖然後來我還是知道了。

大抵睡著睡，喜歡抱東西的金知元會把金振煥當成長抱枕，直接攬上夾在腿中，然後他自己的胳膊當成那哥的枕頭墊，到早上手麻了，還會抱怨的喊，”打飛你唷，我的手臂才不是給男人當枕墊用的。”

是很喜歡吧，金知元。

在我看來，金知元的感情就是小男生的淘氣。  
捉弄了喜歡的對象，讓對方氣得跳腳，拿他無可奈何，然後樂此不疲的再來一次。

看到重點了嗎?  
對方即使氣得跳腳，卻得要拿他無可奈何。

真討厭的話就直接走人或者打回去了。  
無可奈何其實是給予最柔軟的內心的一種回應啊。

我覺得你總是拿我淘氣，讓我丟臉了，卻對你生不了氣，因為你只這樣對著我。那就是我們之間的小小祕密了吧。

我看著那互相喜歡的傻瓜彼此不知所以的試探，將自己的脾氣自己的柔軟努力揉進對方生活裡。  
我喜歡你，所以你也喜歡我的全部吧。

我還能怎麼辦?  
只能吞下我的愛情，默默守護。  
畢竟我是隊長，年紀比他們小，卻比他們成熟的存在。

 

……………………….  
……………………….

 

 

Jinhwan / Bobby / Hanbin

我只期望，有一天。  
那個人能夠知道，我曾深深的愛過他。

 

 

FIN


End file.
